Addicted
by Fefs Guedes
Summary: "O melhor jeito de se livrar de um vício... É se viciar em outro." Rose&Scorpius / UA
1. Heróis

**Addicted**

7 dicas para se livrar do vício do cigarro:

• Se conscientize do próprio vício.  
• Reduza gradativamente a quantidade de cigarros fumados ao dia.  
• Realize exercícios de respiração quando a vontade surgir.  
• Assim que a vontade aparecer, tome dois copos de água gelada.  
• Pratique exercícios físicos  
• Masque um chiclete para distrair o cérebro.  
• Enfrente cada dia como se fosse o primeiro e siga em frente. Acredite na sua força de vontade.

Risque as dicas acima. O melhor jeito de se livrar de um vício... É se viciar em_ outro_.

**Universo Alternativo**

* * *

**April, 20.**  
**04h49min PM**  
**J Porter Chartered Accountants**  
**Old Street, Londres.**

Rose remexia em sua bolsa impacientemente. Ela vasculhava o interior em busca de seu maço de cigarros, mas parecia que o que tanto queria estava soterrado pelas bugigangas que ela guardava. A mulher sentia a irritação fluir por todo o corpo e a vontade de virar a bolsa e despejar todo o seu conteúdo na calçada estava a tomando por inteiro. Respirando fundo, ela continuou a procurar até segurar triunfante o maço em suas mãos. Agora a moça estava imersa em outro dilema: Fumar ou não fumar?

Rose encostou-se no prédio onde trabalhava e inspirou longamente tentando refrear a própria vontade. Olhou analiticamente o cigarro em sua mão e pensou nas inúmeras desvantagens em fumar. Desvantagens que pareciam não fazer diferença à medida que ela sentia o corpo tremer de necessidade.

- Dizem que mascar chiclete ajuda – uma voz masculina tirou Rose dos pensamentos em que estava imersa e a fez derrubar o maço.

- Você me assustou – ela acusou o estranho enquanto mirava o cigarro no chão e conjecturava apanhá-lo ou não.

- Serviu para algo, certo? – ele perguntou meneando a cabeça em direção a calçada – Sabe, fumar faz mal.

- Eu sei – ela suspirou resignada – Eu estou tentando parar, mas não estou tendo muito sucesso nisso.

- No começo é difícil – o homem murmurou compreensivamente – Mas estava falando sério, mascar chiclete ajuda.

- Vou procurar fazer isso – Rose mordeu os lábios indecisa, antes de se afastar da sua tentação – Eu só preciso de um estímulo.

- Sua saúde vai melhorar – ele comentou displicente – É um bom estímulo, não?

- Um estímulo além desse, quero dizer – a mulher suspirou cansada – Sabe, estou atolada de problemas e fumar parece ser meu único refugio. É o único momento do dia em que eu sinto o meu corpo relaxar totalmente.

- Isso é um vício.

- Oh, eu sei – ela assentiu sorrindo envergonhada – Mas é minha válvula de escape. Afinal, você é médico ou coisa assim?

- O que um médico estaria fazendo em uma empresa de contabilidade? – ele riu – Não, eu trabalho aqui. Vim tomar um ar antes de voltar ao escritório.

- É _mesmo_? – Rose perguntou o analisando – Nunca te vi por aqui.

- Mas eu já te vi.

- Isso não parece muito justo – ela brincou – Você trabalha em que setor?

- Recursos humanos – o homem respondeu passando os dedos pelo cabelo – E você?

- Setor financeiro – Rose informou displicente – Me chamo Rose Weasley, e você?

- Scorpius Malfoy – ele informou fazendo uma careta – Mas me chame de Scorp, se quiser, é mais fácil.

- Prazer Scorpius – a mulher estendeu a mão – Obrigada por salvar o meu dia por hoje – ela murmurou meneando a cabeça em direção ao maço largado no chão.

* * *

**April, 28**  
**7:02 PM**  
**J Porter Chartered Accountants**  
**Old Street, Londres.**

Scorpius estava tendo um dia de cão. Havia acordado atrasado, a resistência de seu chuveiro queimara e ele teve que se submeter a um banho congelante seguido de um café escaldante sorvido as pressas. Café esse que deixou as papilas gustativas do rapaz praticamente danificadas por toda a vida.

Dificilmente o sistema de metrô de Londres sofria de algum tipo de problema, mas, pra deixar as coisas ainda piores, a _Northern Line _sofreu uma queda de energia e todos os metrôs ficaram parados nos trilhos por quase meia hora.

Scorpius chegara na J Porter Chartered quase quarenta e cinco minutos atrasado, tempo que se equivaleu a duração do sermão que seu chefe entoou energicamente assim que ele pisou os pés no escritório.

Como tudo que começa ruim, continua ruim e provavelmente termina pior, o dia de Scorpius não fora diferente. O rapaz não estava disposto a fazer hora extra, e decidiu recompensar seus minutos perdidos em sua hora de almoço. O que não deu muito certo no fim das contas. Disposto a correr contra o relógio, Malfoy se aventurou a engolir um sanduíche mal feito servido na lanchonete a duas quadras da empresa que acabou causando enjôos e mal estar no rapaz pelo resto da tarde.

Pisando no hall da J Porter e se dirigindo até a saída, Scorpius sentia o alívio perpassar pelo seu corpo. Logo estaria em casa, logo poderia descansar e logo poderia dar um jeito no seu estômago revolto. O rapaz inspirou o ar gelado de Londres assim que pisou os pés na calçada, ar que pareceu faltar em seus pulmões quando ele sentiu um corpo esbarrar fortemente contra o seu e conseqüentemente o derrubar no chão em um baque surdo.

- Que droga, não olha pra onde anda? – Scorpius esbravejou sentando-se na calçada e ajeitando os cabelos bagunçados pela queda.

- Desculpe-me, eu não te vi – a moça que o derrubou estendeu a mão tentando ajudá-lo a se levantar – Ora... Scorpius? É você?

- Rose? – ele riu aceitando a ajuda e levantando-se prontamente – Quer me matar ou coisa assim?

- Me desculpe – ela pediu e suas bochechas coraram instantaneamente – Eu estava meio distraída, não te vi.

- Tudo bem – Scorpius deu de ombros – Você não deveria estar _saindo_ da J Porter?

- Deveria – ela assentiu – Mas quando estava a caminho do metrô, senti falta do meu celular e não o encontrei na bolsa, aí achei que tinha esquecido aqui – Rose contou apressada – Até que, você não vai acreditar – riu – Acabei de me lembrar que o coloquei na bota! – ela esticou um dos pés rindo sonoramente – Eu sou mesmo uma idiota!

- Desculpe-me perguntar – Scorpius murmurou franzindo o cenho – Mas por que você decidiu guardar o celular na bota?

- Foi idéia da minha prima, Victoire – ela explicou passando os dedos pelo cabelo – Ela acha que no caso de eu ser assaltada, o bandido não vai pedir pra revistar meus pés.

- Bem, é um pensamento inteligente – o rapaz sorriu – Tem muitos assaltos onde você mora? Onde é?

- Quase do outro lado da cidade – Rose suspirou – Tenho que pegar o metrô, desço em _Waterloo_. Você acredita que hoje deu uma pane no sistema? – ela soltou um muxoxo indignado – Me atrasei horrores, tive que recorrer ao banco de horas para não ficar aqui até mais tarde.

- Não brinca – o rapaz arregalou os olhos – Eu também!

- Também se atrasou?

- Sim, isso também – ele balbuciou divertido – Mas também desço em Waterloo. Moro perto do _South Bank_.

- Scorpius! – Rose exclamou maravilhada – Somos quase vizinhos!

- É verdade – o rapaz riu da expressão dela – E eu tenho uma ótima idéia.

- Qual? – ela perguntou ajeitando sua bolsa em um dos ombros.

- Pode usar suas botas apenas para calçar seus pés.

- Quê? – Rose franziu o cenho confusa.

- Bem, podemos ir e voltar do trabalho juntos agora que sabemos que embarcamos na mesma estação. O que você acha?

- Ah... Acho ótimo – ela sorriu envergonhada – Vai ser legal ter uma companhia.

- Oh sim – Scorpius assentiu – E agora você não será mais uma donzela indefesa andando pelo metrô londrino.

- Minhas botas serão apenas botas daqui pra frente? – ela gargalhou – Isso me parece ótimo. Vamos!

E andando lado a lado com a nova colega, Scorpius estava rindo pela primeira vez em doze horas. Parando para analisar, ele chegou à conclusão que ela quem havia sido a heroína do dia essa vez.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu sou completamente apaixonada por Rose e Scorpius e _precisava _escrever algo sobre eles. Embora meu shipper preferido seja James e Lily, eu sempre quis escrever uma Rose sob o meu prisma. A fic em si não é muito longa, as partes em negrito mostram a data (que é muito importante para situar o envolvimento deles), o local em que as personagens estão e etc. Espero que gostem, mandem reviews, por favor!


	2. Abstinência?

**II**

* * *

**May, 05**  
**8:13 PM**  
**Nothern Line, Estação Waterloo**  
**Londres**

Rose Weasley estava se sentindo péssima. A moça estava passando mal desde a hora que acordara, e para seu chefe, aparentemente, isso não tinha nenhuma importância, uma vez que atolou a mulher com dezenas de planilhas. Além disso, Rose tinha tomado um esporro de seu pai no horário de almoço, por um motivo incompreensível sob sua ótica, até porque ela não conseguia encontrar conexão alguma entre estar enjoada e ser fumante. O fato era que seu pai não perdia a oportunidade de criticar seu vício e suas maneiras, e toda aquela situação - amparada pelo apoio de sua mãe e seu irmão - estavam deixando-a totalmente depressiva.

- Oh céus, estou nauseada – Rose confessou saindo do metrô junto de Scorpius – Parece que levei centenas de socos no estômago.

- Não sabia que enjoava andando de metrô, nunca passou mal antes – o rapaz murmurou segurando o pulso dela em direção a saída – Respire fundo.

- Eu não enjôo, acho que comi algo que me fez mal, estou mal desde cedo – ela respirou fundo – Vá mais devagar Scorpius, por Deus – Rose pediu ao sentir o corpo ser levado pelos pequenos puxões que o rapaz dava em seu braço.

- Pensei que seria melhor se saíssemos daqui logo – ele sorriu timidamente – Vai se sentir bem ao respirar o ar fresco.

- Tudo bem – ela assentiu respirando fundo – Só não me solte, eu nem ao menos estou olhando direito por onde ando.

Rose finalmente estava se sentindo amparada e cuidada pela primeira vez durante todo aquele dia, e em seu íntimo achou irônico o fato de se sentir melhor com uma pessoa que havia conhecido a pouco mais de uma semana, do que com seu pai e seu chefe retrógrado que estavam presentes na sua vida há tanto tempo.

* * *

**May, 05**  
**8:32 PM**  
**Lambeth, Apartamento de Rose.**  
**Londres**

- Obrigada por me trazer até aqui – Rose murmurou encostando-se na soleira de sua porta – Já estou me sentindo melhor.

- Não quer que eu vá à farmácia ou coisa assim?

- Não, eu só preciso tomar um banho e dormir – ela sorriu cansada – Não tem perigo de você ir sozinho agora à noite? Quer que eu chame um taxi?

- Rose, não são nem nove horas – ele riu – Eu ficarei bem, moro a três quadras daqui, não se preocupe.

- Eu posso te pedir um favor? – Rose perguntou enquanto remexia sua bolsa – Outro favor, na verdade.

- Fale.

- Você pode ficar com isso aqui? – ela murmurou estendendo um maço de cigarros em direção ao rapaz – Sabe, estou tentando parar. Não quero cair em tentação.

A verdade era que essa súbita mudança estava totalmente relacionada com as críticas de sua família, mas Rose tentava fazer com que Scorpius - e até ela mesma - acreditasse que esse ato era nada mais que um repentino exemplo de força de vontade.

- E eu posso jogar no lixo no meio do caminho? – Scorpius brincou.

- Oh não, não jogue – ela pediu risonha – Só guarde-o pra mim, por favor.

- E fica ao meu critério te devolver ou não, caso você peça? – o rapaz passou os dedos pelo cabelo enquanto a fitava.

- Eu não vou pedir de volta – ela replicou confiante – Mas sim... Pode ficar ao seu critério.

- Diga adeus pra sempre – Scorpius riu enquanto guardava o maço em seu bolso.

- Não me apavore – Rose pediu tentando reprimir o riso – Eu posso comprar outro se a situação for muito desesperadora.

- Isso seria golpe baixo – ele semicerrou os olhos na direção dela – Estou contando com você! – Scorpius proferiu divertido.

- Sem trapaças – ela assentiu antes de dar um beijo no rosto dele – Boa noite, e mais uma vez obrigada.

- Boa noite Rose, fique bem.

* * *

**May, 05**  
**10:32 PM**  
**Lambeth, Apartamento de Scorpius.**  
**Londres**

"_Essa coisa de abstinência é uma droga. Estou surtando aqui, sério. Ah, é a Rose. xoxo."_

Scorpius riu ao ler a mensagem que Rose acabara de enviar em seu celular, ao mesmo tempo que tentava – sem sucesso – ajeitar os lençóis em sua cama de um modo, no mínimo, decente.

"_Rose, a sua vontade é psicológica e você sabe. Por ser uma garota com botas tão revolucionárias, você nunca deveria deixar algo de nem 10 cm te dominar. __A propósito, você está se sentindo melhor?_"

_"Sim, eu só precisava de um banho quente e um pouco de paz, obrigada por perguntar. Afinal, qual é a conexão entre as botas e o cigarro? Não entendi."_

"_Nem eu. Sério Weasley, respira, inspira e não pira! Tô acreditando na s__ua força de vontade. Certo? Certo."_

"_Colocando as coisas desse modo, fica até impossível contestar. Eu acho que devo dormir, você sabe, liberar melatonina e coisas assim. Boa noite Scorp ;)"_

"_Boa noite Rose."_

Depois de acomodado em sua cama, pouco antes de fechar os olhos, Scorpius observou o maço de cigarros de Rose sob seu criado-mudo e sorriu ao pensar na amiga.

* * *

**N/A: **Poxa, tantas visualizações e nenhuma review? Comentem por favor :)


	3. Uma pessoa (e um ego) incrível!

**III**

* * *

**May, 09**  
**1:38 PM**  
**Rivington Bar & Grill**  
**Londres**

- Por que está com essa carinha? – Scorpius perguntou olhando para a amiga a sua frente.

Os dois estavam em seu horário de almoço, e Malfoy havia percebido que Rose parecia dispersa desde o momento que se sentara. Isso não era o habitual para a mulher, afinal, Scorpius sempre sofria com os monólogos animados da amiga.

- Estou me sentindo meio frustrada, pra falar a verdade.

- O que houve? – Scorpius questionou e Rose percebeu que ele parecia genuinamente interessado.

- Você sabe que eu estou tentando parar de fumar, não é?

- Sim, e estou verdadeiramente orgulhoso de sua força de vontade.

- A grande questão, Scorpius, é que eu não sei se posso denominar tudo isso como força de vontade – a moça confessou e sua voz soou em pouco mais de um sussurro – Eu só estou tentando parar no intuito de agradar meus pais, e por Deus Scorp, eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que faz algo para agradar alguém. Nunca.

Scorpius assentiu levemente e aproximou-se de Rose antes de responder.

- Não tem nada de errado em querer agradar seus pais, Rose. É até normal, pra falar a verdade. O fato de você tentar parar, não importa por qual motivo, ou por quem, é louvável e você deveria sim se orgulhar disso.

- Eu acho que você tem razão - ela cedeu - Não há nada de errado em querer mudar algumas coisas na nossa vida, não é?

- Lógico que não - Scorpius concordou - Isso não vai mudar quem você é, Rose. Ainda continuará sendo a ruiva mais legal do RH.

- A ruiva mais legal? Eu sou a _única_ ruiva do meu setor, Scorp.

- Certo, Rose, você cortou totalmente meu momento psicólogo – ele reclamou, fazendo uma careta em direção à amiga.

- Você é incrível, Scorp. – Rose pontuou levantando-se e passando a mão pelos fios loiros do rapaz – Obrigada por tudo.

- Você anda me agradecendo demais, Weasley. Vou começar a cobrar pela minha companhia incrível!

* * *

**May, 15**  
**9:45 PM**  
**Lambeth, Apartamento de Rose**  
**Londres**

- Scorpius, fique quietinho, estou tentando assistir o filme – Rose pediu olhando com censura o amigo batucando ritmicamente no braço do sofá.

- Esse filme é um saco – ele retorquiu – Aposto que você já viu mais de vinte vezes.

Scorpius estava definitivamente entediado. Tornara-se quase uma rotina passar algum tempo com Rose depois do trabalho, e geralmente, a garota conseguia convencê-lo – ou simplesmente forçava-o - a assistir filmes, peças de teatro e musicais. A moça era simplesmente apaixonada por artes! Scorpius mal conseguia diferenciar as notas musicais, um violoncelo de um violino e o Brad Pitt do Tom Cruise, por Deus. Era nada mais do que parte da rotina, portanto, encontrar o rapaz reparando na amiga ao invés de prestar atenção no que quer que Rose estivesse o obrigando a assistir.

- Só vi apenas duas – Rose sibilou indignada – E fique quietinho, é a melhor parte.

- Se já viu, não precisa ver de novo – Scorpius murmurou como se fosse óbvio – Desligue isso Rose.

- Como você é chato – ela suspirou desligando a televisão – O que quer fazer?

- Tudo menos filme. E musicais. E nem pense em colocar em algum espetáculo de Ballet!

- Certo – Rose assentiu contrariada – O que sugere nessa noite de sexta feira?

- Sexo, drogas e _rock'n roll_? – ele riu.

- Que tentador – a moça murmurou sarcástica.

Scorpius arqueou a sobrancelha antes de retrucar em um tom divertido.

- Algumas pessoas morreriam por partilhar isso comigo, Weasley.

- Com você e seu ego, você quis dizer – Rose sugeriu em meio a um sorriso – Mas falando em drogas, Scorpius, tenho uma notícia pra te dar.

- É mesmo?

- É – Rose confirmou – Eu não fumo há dez dias!

- Não brinca?!

- É sério – ela sorriu largamente – Eu estou tão orgulhosa de mim.

- Eu também estou muito orgulhoso de você – Scorpius falou animado – Vamos comemorar.

- Comemorar? O que sugere?

- Só sexo e rock'n roll? – o rapaz gargalhou ao ver a expressão homicida de Rose – Estou brincando, só me dê um abraço.

- Acho que posso lidar com isso – ela sorriu envergonhada antes de se jogar nos braços de Scorpius.

- Olha quem se rendeu ao ego!

* * *

**N/A:** Apenas um pouco mais de interação entre os dois! :) Por favor, comentem.

**Isabel: **Obrigada, de verdade. Fico feliz em saber que você realmente se importou em deixar um comentário, não tem ideia do quão importante isso é pra quem escreve, e o quão estimulada eu fico em escrever por saber que tem alguém lendo e gostando. Obrigada mesmo!


	4. Ciúmes

**IV**

* * *

**May, 22**  
**08h49min AM**  
**J Porter Chartered Accountants**  
**Old Street, Londres.**

- Bom dia, flor do dia!

Rose Weasley sorriu ao escutar a voz de sua amiga, Alice Longbottom, soando extremamente animada naquelas primeiras horas da manhã.

- Bom dia, Lice, posso saber o motivo de tanta animação? – Rose perguntou desviando o olhar de seu computador para mirar a amiga acomodando-se em sua mesa.

- Oh Rose, estou _tão_,_ tão_ feliz!

- Eu estou vendo – a ruiva comentou rindo – Não é do seu feitio estar tão bem humorada logo cedo, Alice.

- Mas hoje eu tenho um motivo pra isso. Adivinha? O James finalmente me pediu em namoro! – a moça contou dando pequenos pulinhos – Seu primo foi tão lindo, amiga.

Rose gargalhou ao notar a animação sincera de Alice.

- Ouço coros de aleluia?

- Ridícula! – a amiga replicou tentando evitar o sorriso – Falando em ser ridícula, você não sabe o que eu ouvi!

- Você não trabalha não, Alice? – Rose perguntou divertida.

- Eu sei que você quer saber, Rose – Longbottom acenou com a mão como se dissesse que não se importava – Acredita que a Rachel Hall pediu pra ser transferida?

- É mesmo? Por quê?

- Ela diz que é pra fazer pesquisa de clima, o que eu duvido muito – Alice continuou – Tenho certeza que ela só pediu pra ser transferida pra poder dividir a sala com o Malfoy.

- Scorpius Malfoy? - Rose indagou arqueando a sobrancelha – Ela pediu pra trabalhar com ele?

- Ora, Rose, trabalhar é a última coisa que ela vai querer fazer!

Rose classificou o desconforto em seu estômago como indignação, embora Alice ao observar a amiga tenha identificado a careta de Rose como a mais clara demonstração de ciúmes. A ruiva ajeitou os cabelos, enquanto chegava a conclusão de que quem mais estava a ajudando a parar de fumar, agora acabara, mesmo que indiretamente, de fazer a vontade ressurgir.

* * *

**May, 23**  
**11:25 PM**  
**Lambeth, Apartamento de Scorpius**  
**Londres**

- Você não sabe – Scorpius murmurou antes de enfiar um pedaço de pizza na boca.

- Que foi? – Rose arqueou a sobrancelha – Engula primeiro – ela pediu ao vê-lo fazer menção de responder.

- A Rachel Hall se mudou pro meu setor, ontem.

- Eu _sei_ disso, Scorpius.

- Espera, ainda não terminei – o rapaz pediu – O que você não sabe é que hoje ela veio com um papo muito estranho – ele continuou – Adivinha o que ela queria?

- Como eu posso saber?

- Não seja chata – Scorpius retorquiu – Ela veio me perguntar se estamos saindo juntos.

- Estamos quem?

- Eu e você Rose, que pergunta– o rapaz respondeu entediado.

Rose arregalou os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que sentia suas bochechas queimarem de vergonha.

- E porque ela pensaria isso? Somos amigos.

- Bem – ele deu de ombros – Nós almoçamos juntos todos os dias, além disso, sempre chegamos e vamos embora juntos da J Porter.

- Isso não quer dizer nada – Rose argumentou constrangida – E o que você respondeu a ela?

- Que somos amigos – ele falou displicente – Então ela falou que andamos tão grudados que parecemos namorados ou irmãos siameses.

- Ela é ridícula – Rose comentou franzindo o cenho – Não sabia que o fato de andarmos juntos tem causado tanta fofoca na J Porter.

- Nem eu – Scorpius assentiu – De qualquer forma, ela jogou no ar que podemos sair juntos qualquer dia desses, agora que ela sabe que eu sou solteiro.

- E você vai? – Rose perguntou com azedume – Quero dizer, ela não me parece uma companhia muito agradável.

O rapaz arqueou a sobrancelha e assumiu um tom divertido.

- E você se baseia em que pra falar isso? Que eu saiba você nem a conhece.

- Muito menos você – Rose retorquiu irritada – Eu só estava pensando no seu bem. Se quiser sair com ela, ótimo, saia.

- Ótimo – ele repetiu fitando o rosto corado e os lábios trêmulos de raiva da amiga a sua frente – Mas eu não vou sair com ela.

- Não? – ela perguntou semicerrando os olhos em direção a ele.

- Não – ele murmurou sorrindo divertido – Mas foi bom te irritar.

- Cale a boca – Rose retrucou tentando esconder o sorriso – Você é um idiota.

- Se eu não te conhecesse bem, iria achar que estava com ciúmes.

- Não estava com ciúmes – ela replicou resoluta – E quem disse que você me conhece bem?

- Isso foi contraditório – Scorpius gargalhou – Tudo bem Rose, ficarei quieto! – ele murmurou levantando as mãos em um gesto de rendição ao ver o olhar ameaçador da amiga.

- Ouça, Scorpius, já está tarde. Acho melhor eu ir embora – ela anunciou se levantando e alisando suas roupas – Abra a porta pra mim.

- Ora, por quê?

- Pra eu poder voltar depois, é claro – Rose riu – Ande, levante-se do sofá.

- Não – ele retrucou – Por que você já vai?

- Porque está tarde, já disse – ela repetiu impaciente.

- Tem horário pra chegar em casa? – Scorpius indagou levantando-se.

- Você sabe que não – Rose respondeu revirando os olhos – Boa noite, Scorp.

- Por que está se despedindo? – ele perguntou enquanto abria a porta.

- Porque eu vou embora Scorpius, qual é o seu problema? Bateu a cabeça? – a moça perguntou analisando o rosto do amigo.

- Eu vou te levar – ele pontuou como se fosse óbvio.

- Não é necessário. Está frio, não tem necessidade de sair de casa.

Scorpius prostrou-se atrás dela e colocou a mão em seus ombros.

- Rose, eu não estava te pedindo. Eu estou comunicando que vou te levar.

- Você é _tão_ teimoso – ela suspirou cansada – Vamos então.

- Você _também_ é teimosa – Scorpius retrucou descendo as mãos dos ombros da amiga e a circundando pela cintura – Mas já me acostumei.

Rose sobressaltou-se ao sentir as mãos dele em seu corpo.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? Se nos olharem desse jeito, vão pensar que somos um casal.

- Rose – o rapaz murmurou em seu ouvido – Você se importa com que o resto das pessoas falam?

- Na verdade eu me importo – ela replicou em um sussurro – Não vai pegar bem.

- Não deveria se importar – Scorpius deu um singelo apertão na cintura dela – Os outros são os outros e só.

- E você não deveria fazer isso – Rose se virou de frente para o amigo – Quando eu disse que iam achar que somos namorados, estava falando sério. Você vai espantar suas futuras pretendentes, Scorp.

- Quando eu falei que não me importava... – ele pausou e deu um beijo na testa dela – Também estava falando sério.

* * *

**N/A: **Rose ciumenta? hahaha Comentem por favor!

**Annabeth C. Jackson: **Poxa, obrigada! Espero que continue a ler e a gostar. Beijos :)


	5. Doce Londres

**V**

* * *

**May, 29**  
**11:27 A.M**  
**Greenwich Park**  
**Londres**

- Ande Scorpius, inspire – Rose murmurou animada ajeitando uma toalha xadrez na grama a sua frente – Esse ar até faz bem para os pulmões.

- Se você está dizendo – o rapaz falou dando de ombros – Esse vento quente está me deixando meio sonolento – ele confessou estirando-se na toalha recém aberta.

- Não veio até aqui para dormir, certo? – a amiga o repreendeu enquanto sentava-se ao seu lado – Aproveite a vista.

- Estou aproveitando – ele sussurrou a olhando.

- Deixe de ser idiota – Rose murmurou sentindo as bochechas arderem – Viemos fazer um piquenique. Lembra?

- Como poderia esquecer? – Scorpius revirou os olhos – Você repetiu essa bendita programação por toda a semana.

- Scorpius – ela retrucou tentando reprimir o riso – Eu lhe disse que piqueniques no início do verão são uma tradição pra mim, não seja estraga prazeres.

- Certo, certo – o rapaz cedeu colocando a cabeça no colo da amiga – Agora faço parte dessa tradição?

- Pode-se dizer que sim – ela assentiu passando os dedos pelos fios loiros – Que tal se levantar pra abrirmos nossa cesta? – Rose indagou meneando a cabeça em direção a cesta de piquenique.

- Estou bem aqui – Scorpius retorquiu preguiçosamente – Vou acabar dormindo.

- Que bela companhia eu fui arrumar – a moça revirou os olhos.

- Não poderia ter arranjado uma melhor – ele sorriu – Ou uma mais bonita.

- Ou modesta.

- Isso também – Scorpius riu – Mas falando sério, eu estou bem aqui. Quero dizer, me sinto bem aqui.

- Se sente bem? – ela perguntou abaixando a cabeça e o fitando pela primeira vez.

- Você me faz bem, Rose – o rapaz confessou displicente – Achei que merecia saber.

Ela sorriu largamente e Scorpius percebeu que o sorriso dela chegou até os olhos, transparecendo uma alegria genuína.

- Você me faz bem também, Scorp.

- Você pode acabar matando alguém com esse sorriso, Weasley.

- Até parece. Ouça, preguiçoso – Rose iniciou sentindo o rosto corar – Vamos abrir a cesta?

- Desde que depois do piquenique nós façamos a _minha_ programação de verão.

- Fechado!

* * *

**May, 29**  
**17:27 P.M**  
**Westminster, London Eye**  
**Londres**

- Scorpius, não me diga que você conseguiu os ingressos pra London Eye! – Rose sorriu animada ao observar o rapaz segurando dois bilhetes na mão.

- Lógico que eu consegui, Rose – ele assentiu sorrindo – O que eu não consigo, afinal?

- Scorpius! – Rose abraçou o amigo com força – Eu nunca andei na roda-gigante. Meu irmão, Hugo, tem medo de altura e nós sempre acabávamos visitando o Palácio ou a Abadia de _Westminster_ – ela completou apontando em direção à imponente igreja.

Scorpius observou a empolgação de Rose e sorriu antes de pegar em sua mão.

- Rose, minha cara, prepare-se para ter um dos melhores momentos da sua vida, então.

A cabine onde os dois encontravam-se estava praticamente vazia, contendo pouco mais de cinco pessoas. Scorpius sorriu ao observar o deslumbre de Rose já nos primeiros momentos do passeio. O pôr-do-sol se fazia presente e pincelava o céu com tons alaranjados, mostrando o esplendor da estrela mais importante da Terra. Rose ao notar o espetáculo majestoso diante de si, sentiu os olhos marejarem de emoção. Scorpius, por sua vez, não conseguia tirar os olhos dos fracos raios solares incidindo sobre o cabelo da amiga, deixando os fios em um tom semelhante ao fogo, fazendo um espetáculo particular pra ele.

- Scorpius, isso é tão, tão lindo - a moça suspirou olhando em direção ao Big Ben.

- É maravilhoso, não é? - ele concordou mirando a amiga - Parece que estamos em outra realidade.

– Obrigada por me proporcionar esse momento incrível – ela desviou o olhar de Westminster para procurar as orbes cinzas dele – Eu não tenho nem palavras.

- Eu que agradeço, Rose – Scorpius sussurrou aproximando-se e dando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça – Eu que agradeço.

Rose passou os braços ao redor do rapaz, acomodando-se em seu peito ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o aperto dele em seu corpo. A ruiva suspirou novamente, dessa vez sem saber se era pela companhia ou pela vista.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu simplesmente _AMO_ Londres! Mandem reviews ;)

**Annabeth C. Jackson: **hahaha as atualizações são rápidas porque a história já esta toda escrita, ai é só postar. Obrigada pelo incentivo!


	6. Rachel Hall

**VI**

* * *

**May, 31**  
**3:16 PM**  
**Shopping Westfield**  
**Londres**

- Eu estava quase esquecendo como era seu rosto – Victoire comentou displicente enquanto analisava a vitrine bem-decorada da Miu Miu – Você é uma prima muito desnaturada.

- Não faça drama, Vic – Rose murmurou revirando os olhos – Você sabe que eu não tenho tido tempo pra quase nada.

- Você tem tempo pra seu novo amiguinho – Victoire sibilou arqueando a sobrancelha – Qual é mesmo o nome dele? Ah sim, Scorpius. – ela estalou a língua em um gesto de descaso - Como pude esquecer? Você não para de falar nele por um minuto. Aliás, foi com ele que você passou todo o seu sábado.

- Não sou eu que estou falando dele agora – a ruiva retorquiu – Pensei que essa seria uma tarde de garotas.

- Tudo bem – Vic suspirou – Não estou sendo muito compreensiva – a prima murmurou puxando Rose pelo braço em direção a loja Rigby&Peller – É só que... Droga, ele está roubando minha melhor amiga!

- Nunca vão me roubar de você – Rose assegurou sorrindo – E Victoire, por Deus! Essa loja é uma indecência! – ela completou meneando a cabeça em direção a lingerie do manequim.

- Vamos comer alguma coisa então.

- Almoçamos não faz nem duas horas.

- Quem se importa? – ela proferiu enérgica enquanto puxava a prima até a praça de alimentação.

* * *

**May, 30**  
**3:32 PM**  
**Middle Car Park, Buger King**  
**Shopping Westfield**  
**Londres**

- Nada como uma _junkie food_ bem engordativa – Victoire comentou mordiscando uma batata frita – Faz bem pra alma.

- E não muito pro colesterol – Rose murmurou sorvendo sua coca-cola – Droga, estou morrendo de vontade de fumar.

- Você não tinha parado? – a loira perguntou.

- Estou em recesso, por assim dizer – Rose respondeu inspirando fundo – Não sei, do nada me dá uma vontade, eu sinto minhas mãos tremerem.

- Que _horror_. Isso é falta de sexo.

- Victoire Weasley – a morena a repreendeu sem deixar de sorrir – Você nunca vai mudar?

- Sem chance – ela abanou a mão dando a entender que não se importava – Você me ama de qualquer forma.

- Não mais que o Lupin, tenho certeza.

- De novo essa história do Teddy? – Victoire revirou os olhos e bufou contrariada – Eu não vou voltar com ele.

Rose arqueou a sobrancelha e assumiu um ar descrente.

- Certo, tal como as últimas quatro vezes que vocês terminaram.

- Você consegue ser tão malditamente insuportável, Rose. É quase uma arte – a loira argumentou tentando disfarçar o sorriso.

- Eu me esforço – ela respondeu presunçosa.

- Dessa vez eu não vou voltar com ele, não depois de toda aquela palhaçada com a Mellody.

- Você é meio neurótica – Rose comentou displicente – Sem ofensas, Vic.

- Eu não me ofendi. Sei que sou um pouco ciumenta.

- Um pouco? – a prima sorriu descrente – Você é totalmente complexada com todas as garotas que o Teddy chega perto.

- Eu sou cautelosa, é diferente – Vic retrucou – Qualquer garota que tenha um namorado bonito deve ficar com um pé atrás. Veja aquela morena ali, por exemplo, não consegue tirar as mãos do namorado.

Victoire percebeu a ruiva empalidecer antes de ouvi-la responder em um sussurro:

- Aqueles são Rachel Hall e Scorpius Malfoy.


	7. Idiota

**VII**

* * *

**June, 08**  
**05h06min PM**  
**J Porter Chartered Accountants**  
**Old Street, Londres.**

Rose encontrava-se encostada no prédio de sua empresa como se sua vida dependesse disso. O peito arfava em um ritmo inconstante e acelerado enquanto ela puxava o ar cada vez mais rápido. Um, dois, três... Inspira. Quatro, cinco, seis... Expira. A ruiva entoava esse mantra em sua cabeça na sua ultima tentativa de refrear o vício, vício esse que parecia tomar conta do seu corpo e fazer cada parte da pele da mulher arder de vontade.

Mais uma vez Rose pensava nos prós e contras, mais uma vez ela pensava que deveria ser forte e focar na sua saúde. Mais uma vez veio a lembrança de Scorpius dizendo-a para mascar um chiclete em meados de um mês de abril. Mais uma vez a memória do rosto do rapaz fez o sangue dela ferver de raiva. E foi com um ímpeto que ela pegou o seu isqueiro na bolsa e acendeu o pequeno cigarro em sua boca.

_Oh,_ como era relaxante! Rose soltou um espasmo de alívio quando deu seu primeiro trago, e enquanto espiralava sem pressa a fumaça presa em sua boca, sentia que todo o estresse do dia ia desanuviando de seu corpo.

- Você não tinha parado? – uma voz seca interrompeu o momento pessoal de Rose, fazendo-a tossir com o susto – Já vi que criei muitas expectativas em você.

- A reciprocidade existe – ela retorquiu com a voz ácida – Uma pena.

- Rose, qual é o seu problema? – o homem perguntou irritado – Eu juro que não te entendo. Nós passamos um fim de semana incrível e do nada você desaparece. Nós trabalhamos no mesmo lugar, pelo amor de Deus. Você deve estar se empenhando em me evitar.

- Qual é o _meu_ problema? – ela repetiu irônica, enquanto tragava o cigarro – _Jura,_ Scorpius?

- Faz, sei lá... Uma semana que eu não falo com você, uma semana que você vive fugindo e me tratando como um estranho – ele desabafou impaciente – Eu só quero saber o que eu te fiz. Porque, até onde eu saiba, não possuo uma bola de cristal.

- Mas veja só... – ela riu melíflua enquanto soltava uma baforada de fumaça próxima ao rosto dele – Quem sabe se você pedir uma pra Rachel Hall, ela te dá.

- Rachel? – Scorpius arqueou a sobrancelha – O que ela tem com isso? E que droga Rose, jogue fora esse lixo – o rapaz murmurou revoltado arrancando o cigarro da boca da ruiva, pisando nele logo em seguida.

- Como... Como ousa? – ela perguntou estupefata olhando pro chão incredulamente – Seu... Seu...

- Amigo – Scorpius completou prontamente – Me diz Rose, qual é o seu problema? Eu estou falando sério dessa vez.

- Amigo? – Rose indagou acidamente – Até onde eu sei, amigos contam as coisas uns para os outros. E pelas minhas contas, começar um novo relacionamento, _é_ uma coisa.

- Começar um relacionamento? Do que você está falando? – ele cruzou os braços impaciente.

- Me diz você.

- Espera um pouco – Scorpius passou os dedos pelo cabelo em um gesto nervoso – Você acha que eu estou saindo com a Rachel e não te contei? Que tipo de juízo você faz de mim?

- Scorpius, por Deus, eu não acho nada, eu vi! – a mulher respondeu irritada – Era muito mais prático da sua parte vir me contar que estava saindo com quem você disse que nunca iria, do que ficar saindo com ela pelas minhas costas.

- Eu não estou saindo com Rachel, mas que droga! – Scorpius retorquiu exaltado – Eu e ela somos só amigos. Só amigos. – ele repetiu pausadamente.

- Não está saindo? Certo, o fato de ela te alisar a cada cinco minutos não classifica algum tipo de relacionamento?

- Rose, eu não gosto de Rachel dessa forma. Ela é meio invasiva, concordo. – ele iniciou contrariado – Só que eu não quero nada com ela e nunca vou querer, por Deus! Pensei que já havia te dito isso.

Rose arregalou os olhos mediante ao tom de voz irritado do rapaz.

- Que seja.

- Não, não é _"que seja"_ – ele imitou o tom de voz da amiga - Isso tudo é ciúmes? – Scorpius inquiriu – Ora Rose, não fique assim, você é uma das minhas melhores amigas, nunca te trocaria pela Rachel ou por ninguém.

- Ciúmes? Porque eu teria ciúmes de você?

Scorpius cruzou os braços e mirou o rosto corado de raiva da ruiva em sua frente.

- Acho que é uma boa pergunta pra você me responder.

- Scorpius, você... – ela respirou fundo tentando controlar as mãos tremulas – Você é um completo idiota que não enxerga um palmo na sua frente. – Rose completou enquanto entrava na J Porter em passos largos deixando o rapaz perplexo à suas costas.

* * *

**N/A: **Penúltimo capítulo! Mandem reviews para eu me animar em postar o último ;)


	8. Viciada

**VIII**

* * *

**June, 08**  
**09h48min PM**  
**Lambeth, Apartamento de Rose**  
**Londres**

Rose acordou sobressaltada do cochilo em seu sofá. Quem quer que estivesse apertando a campainha, parecia desesperado demais para que ela atendesse. A ruiva levantou contrariada e bufou em desgosto quando viu quem era pelo olho mágico.

- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? – a mulher perguntou assim que abriu a porta e deparou-se com Scorpius a sua frente – Isso não é hora de fazer visitas para alguém, você sabe.

- Vim conversar – ele respondeu abrindo ainda mais a porta e entrando sem aviso no apartamento.

- Não temos nada pra conversar – ela retorquiu cruzando os braços – Ainda mais uma hora dessas.

- Sim, temos – Scorpius enfatizou – Ninguém me chama de idiota e me da às costas.

- Feri seu orgulho? – a ruiva inquiriu sarcástica jogando-se de qualquer jeito no sofá – Lamento.

- Desde quando você gosta de mim, Rose? – o rapaz perguntou sucintamente.

- Como? Como... Ousa? – ela murmurou estupefata – Eu...

- Pensei que os amigos contassem as coisas uns para os outros – ele balbuciou roucamente – Você gosta de mim, não gosta?

Rose sentiu o ar faltar por alguns segundos.

- De onde tirou isso? Você acha que é assim? Vai invadindo a casa dos outros, perturbando a paz alheia e acusan...

- Eu comecei a enxergar o que estava na minha frente – Scorpius a interrompeu – Aquilo não era ciúmes de amigo, era Rose?

- Isso é um interrogatório ou coisa assim? – a amiga perguntou corada – Pois saiba que você não tem o direito de entrar na casa de alguém e ir falando esse tipo de coisa, saiba que eu não lhe dei essa permissão e...

- Cale a boca – ele sentou-se rapidamente ao seu lado – Só. Cale. A. Boca – Scorpius murmurou pausadamente segundos antes de avançar na boca da mulher.

O beijo era urgente. Scorpius segurava com força a nuca da amiga, emaranhando seus dedos nos fios ruivos. As línguas travavam uma batalha e ele aumentava cada vez mais o ritmo, fazendo com que Rose amolecesse em seus braços. A sensação era incrível. Rose mordeu o lábio inferior de Scorpius e sentiu ele sorrir em meio ao beijo. Os dois separaram-se em busca de ar e continuaram de olhos fechados tentando inspirar o máximo que podiam.

- Eu... Eu estou apaixonado por você, Rose – a respiração dos dois se misturava devido à proximidade – Eu percebi isso desde... Sei lá, desde muito tempo.

- Apaixonado? – Rose sussurrou – Por mim?

- Eu sei, é estranho visto que somos amigos... – Scorpius abriu os olhos e sorriu carinhosamente – Mas, por Deus, Rose, eu realmente estou apaixonado por você. Eu não paro de pensar em você, sinto saudades quando você não está e sinto falta até do seu falatório insuportável. Me diz se é recíproco... Me diz que eu não entendi errado o que você tentou me dizer hoje a tarde... Era isso que você queria que eu enxergasse, não era?

- Cale a boca, Scorpius – ela riu antes de selar seus lábios com os dele em um selinho demorado – Você estava me deixando tonta.

- Isso quer dizer que...

- Isso quer dizer que eu também estou apaixonada por você, embora você continue sendo um idiota na maior parte do tempo – Rose sorriu ao ver o olhar encantado do rapaz – Você é incrível, Scorp, de verdade.

- Eu faço o que posso - ele sorriu presunçoso.

Rose riu e apoiou a cabeça em seu peito.

- O seu idiota quer fazer um pedido a você... – Scorpius disse enquanto passava os dedos sem pressa pelos cabelos dela – E eu gostaria muito, muito mesmo, que você levasse em consideração.

- Diz...

- Pare de fumar, Rose, por favor – iniciou – Você não sabe a frustração que eu senti ao ver você tragando aquele cigarro feito uma louca hoje à tarde.

- Eu estava com raiva, queria algo pra me fazer sentir melhor – Rose confessou corando – Eu precisava do meu vício.

- Livre-se dele – Scorpius pediu entrelaçando seus dedos aos dela – Como da ultima vez...

- Eu vou tentar, prometo – ela assentiu – Você me ajuda?

- Eu sempre estarei aqui por você.

- Eu sei, Scorp. Não que eu queira aumentar seu ego desproporcional, mas tenho que te confessar uma coisa...

- O quê?

Rose mordeu os lábios e sorriu divertida.

- Acho que arrumei outro vício.

- Qual? – Scorpius perguntou curioso.

- Seus beijos. – ela secretou pouco antes dos lábios de Scorpius esmagarem os dela pela segunda de muitas vezes na noite.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **é isso pessoal! Não sei se gosto, mas... Mandem uma review para me contarem o que acharam da fic :) Apareçam fantasminhas hahaha!

**Isabelle, Luna Eyelesbarrow, Annabeth C. Jackson e Isabel:** Obrigada pelo apoio meninas, de verdade!


End file.
